Charlotte
by Silsy
Summary: En cette canicule, tout le monde restait a l'intérieur, sauf une jeune fille de 17 ans. Ses cheveux reflétant la couleur d'un couché de soleil flottant derrière elle, Charlotte dansait dans le champs près de chez sa tante. Je suis nul en résumé ! Histoire d'amour entre Charlotte ( elle viens de moi cette fille ;) ) et d'un mystérieux personnage pas si mystérieux.
1. Le coup de trop

Salut! C'est ma première fic, du moins celle que je publie. Les chapitre serons (très) courts, mais je vais publier souvent. Pardonnez-moi si il y a des fautes, mais j'en ai corrigé le plus que j'ai pu.

Ce premier chapitre est celui que je préfère de tous les chapitre que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant.

Enjoy!

Charlotte

Chapitre 1 : le coup de trop

En cette canicule, tout le monde restait a l'intérieur, sauf une jeune fille de 17 ans. Ses cheveux reflétant la couleur d'un couché de soleil flottant derrière elle, Charlotte dansait dans le champs près de chez sa tante.

Après vingt minutes, essoufflée, elle se coucha dans l'herbe verte. Ses blessures de la veille la faisait encore souffrir. Elle contempla les étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel obscur. Elle s'imaginait à quoi ressemblerais sa vie si ses parents étais encore en vie, si il n'y aurait pas eu cet ivrogne sur la route lorsque ses parents revenaient de l'opéra.

-Je devrais renter, se dit-elle

Elle se mit a courir malgré son dos, dont les plaies menaçaient de se rouvrir. Elle arriva chez elle après cinq minutes.

Où était-tu _ma chérie_ ?

Je...

Je ne veux pas le savoir, ENTRE.

Dès qu'elle fut entrer et que la porte soit refermée, son oncle lui empoigna le bras et la jeta dans sa savait ce qui se passerai si elle restait là. Le plus rapidement qu'elle le pu, elle rassembla ses choses les plus précieuses, des photos de ses parents, des vêtements et l'argent qu'elle avait dérobé dans le porte-monnaie de sa tante. Elle mit le tout dans son ancien sac d'école, elle ne l'utilisait plus, puisque ces tuteurs avaient décidé qu'elle ne devait pas être plus intelligente que son horrible cousin William, en l'empêchant donc de fréquenter l'école du quartier. Charlotte entendis les pas lourds de son oncle approcher de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte en tenant une ceinture dans sa main. Un rictus malveillant déformait son visage gras. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille pétrifiée de peur.

Tu vas avoir ce que tu mérite sale gosse!

Mais je n'ai rien fait, s'indigna-t-elle

Petite impertinente !

La ceinture siffla dans l'air avant de frapper l'être en boule aux pied de l'homme massif. La ceinture claqua sur la peau de Charlotte durant quelques minutes . Profitant de l'énergie qui lui restait, elle s'enfuit en courant et attrapa son sac avant de dévaler les escaliers devant sa tante ébahie. L'homme essoufflé du aux nombreux coups donné essaya de rattraper le jeune fille. Heureusement pour elle, il s'effondra devant l'effort qu'il avait fourni. Une fois sortie, elle se mit a courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, essayant d'oublier sa douleur. Elle s'arrêta dans un parc où elle s'endormit sur un banc.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin lorsque son ventre cria de faim. Elle était entourée de jeunes enfants et l'un d'eux la fixait, assis sur le banc d'en face.

\- Salut, dit-il tout excité

\- Salut, dit-elle doucement

\- Moi c'est Andrew, et toi?

\- Charlotte, répondit-elle avec un petit sourie

\- Tu es une sans maison?

Charlotte repris conscience immédiatement. Elle n'avait plus de maison, elle était sortie de ses pensés lorsqu'elle entendit le rire du petit garçon.

-Ton ventre fait de la musique!

Il lui donna sa pomme et son fromage avant de rejoindre sa mère qui l'appelait.

-Il y a encore des gens bons sur cette planète, se dit-elle, avant de dévorer son 'repas'.


	2. survie

Zut! Pour ceux qui l'ont remarqué, dans le premier chapitre, on ne voit pas les tirets lorsque les personnages parle!

Merci a ma betâ Miyuki_Makoto

Charlotte

Chapitre 2 : survie

Charlotte marcha durant plus d'une heure pour trouver un arrêt d'autobus.

-Plus je serais loin, moins ils ont de chance de me retrouver, se dit-elle.

Le bus arriva environ cinq minutes plus tard. Elle paya son ticket et s'assit sous le regard suspicieux du chauffeur. Elle replaça ses cheveux pour camoufler l'ecchymose près de son œil gauche. Elle se sentait observée. Elle décendit a l'arrêt le plus loin qu'elle pouvait, Londres. Elle se promena jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un petit marché qui se déroulait a Abbey Road.. Elle s'acheta un pain et du fromage qu'elle engloutis en moins de dix minutes. Elle se promena toute la journée afin de passer le temps et se rendit dans une auberge miteuse où elle prit une chambre pour la nuit, dépensant tout ce qui lui restait d'argent. Elle s'endormit dans les draps humides et nauséabonds.

Les jours passèrent et Charlotte survivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Parfois, elle mangeait des restes retrouvés dans les poubelles tellement elle avait faim. Deux semaines, deux semaines qu'elle s'était enfuie de cette abominable _famille. _L'été chaud avait laissé place a un automne frais, parfois même glacial.

-Si je ne meure pas de faim, ce sera ben de froid, se disait-elle en resserrant sa veste autours de ses bras frêles.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait rien avalé. Les petits pains chauds du stand a pâtisserie la narguaient avec leurs fumée de chaleur et leur odeur exquise. Elle pris sa décision, elle allait avoir ses fichu pains. Elle poussa la caisse de pâte a pizza par terre et courra pour attraper les pains tandis que le pâtissier ramassait sa marchandise tombée. Malheureusement, un policier l'avait vue dérober ses petits précieux.

-Mademoiselle?

-heu.. oui?, dit-elle en cachant les pains dans son dos

-Je vous ai vus prendre ses pain, je vais être obligé d'appeler vos parents et de vous garder durant un certain temps, le vol est interdit.

Appeler ses parents, sa tante et son oncle? Jamais de sa pauvre vie elle ne retournerais la bas! Elle portait encore les marques de sa dernière punition.

-Je comprend M. l'agent, pourriez vous juste me laisser le temps de redonner ces pain a son propriétaire?

-Bien sur...

Charlotte se dirigea vers le pâtissier, mais poursuivi sa route en courant dans les rues de Londres.

Charlotte se dirigea vers le pâtissier, mais poursuivi sa route en courant dans les rues de Londres. Elle s'arrêta devant un pub miteux du nom de Chaudron Baveur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle trébucha et se retint de tomber en agrippant le bras d'un homme près d'elle. Tout se mit a tourner et elle se sentit aspirée. Prise de panique elle lâcha le bras de l''homme et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle étais dans une forêt.

-C..co...comment ai-je atterri ici?

Charlotte se mit a marcher dans cette forêt sombre et décida de se faire un abris pour la nuit.


	3. Rencontre inattendue

Je ne croyai pas avoir tant de visiteur en une journée ^^. Mici de lire ma fanic:3

Charlotte

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre inattendue

Depuis bientôt trois mois Charlotte s'était enfuie. Elle avait maintenant une petite maison dans la forêt. Elle se nourrissait exclusivement de fruits, de légumes, et de noix. Elle avait son petit jardin. Elle avait eu le temps de se faire des réserves avant l'hiver. Elle s'était aussi fabriquer un habit d'hiver; des bottes, un manteau, des gants, une tuque, etc. Elle adorait aller danser dans la petite clairière près du ruisseau.

Aujourd'hui il faisait soleil et Charlotte en profita pour aller danser. Sauf qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça... Devant elle se tenait un homme très grand et des adolescents de son age. Elle s'approcha discrètement pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle sentis un souffle chaud dans son cou.

-Salut toi, dit-elle à la licorne derrière elle.

Elle lui flatta la tête et reporta son attention vers le groupe de jeunes.L'un d'entre eux regardait dans sa direction.

-pff, Quand je le dirai a mon père, ce débile sera a la porte, ricana Drago Malfoy

Ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent bêtement.

-Tais toi Malfoy!

-Ho, si ce n'est pas notre ami Potty, il va faire quoi le balafré?, dit, Drago en riant.

Harry s'éloigna un peu avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Ses deux amis, Ron et Hermionne, le suivirent.

-Ça vas aller?

-Oui mionne

-J'ai faim

-On le sais Ron, dit Hermionne exaspérée

Harry vit quelqu'un bouger dans un buisson. Il sortit sa baguette et ses amis l'imitèrent.

-Harry?

-Restez ici, je reviens

-Nous venons avec toi!, s'indigna Hermionne

-Non, je peux y aller seul, vous savez, un petit appel de la nature...

-Ho..., dit Hermionne en rougissant

-J'ai faim.

Sur ces paroles pleine de philosophie, Harry s'avança vers le buisson.

Un garçon du groupe s'avançait vers sa cachette. Prise de panique elle grimpa dans l'arbre avec agilité.

-Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, montrez vous!

Charlotte essayai de retenir son souffle.

Le garçon regarda dans l'arbre au dessus de lui en pointant sa baguette.

-Qui es-tu?

-Charlotte et toi?

-Harry, Harry Potter. Je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard.

-Poudlard?

-ho, une moldue... Je devrais prévenir Hagrid, dit Harry pour lui-même.

-NON! Je veux dire.. Tu n'es pas obligé...

-Mais tu n'a pas de famille?

-Non, enfin oui, mais je...

-Je dois y aller.

-Tu vas revenir?

-Reviens ici ce soir au couché du soleil d'accord?

-D'accord, répondit-elle en souriant.


	4. Meilleurs amis

Merci encore a ceux qui suivent l'histoire! Je vous dit comme ça, mais si vous voulez, y'a toujours un bouton magique qui s'appelle Reviews. ;) Bonne lecture!

Charlotte

Chaptre 4 : meilleurs amis

-Il devrais déjà être là, se dit Charlotte

Le soleil était couché depuis environ vingt minutes et Charlotte attendait patiemment la venu d'Harry.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

-Harry!, dit-elle en se retournant toute souriante.

-Salut Charlotte... Tu me montre où tu vis?

-Sinon quoi?

-Je serai obligé d'avertir quelqu'un... Tu ne peux pas vivre toute seule!

-Ok.. Viens

Ils marchèrent un peu et arrivèrent près d'un arbre au tronc large.

-Attend ici je vais te descendre une échelle.

Charlotte grimpa dans l'arbre et fit tomber une échelle faite de branche d'arbre et de plantes.

Une fois qu'Harry fut en haut, il s'émerveilla devant la vu que le ciel donnait.

-C'est magnifique, non?

-C'est magique.

-J'ai toujours adoré les étoiles, parfois je m'imagine que mes parents sont devenus des étoiles et qu'ils veillent sur moi.

-Tes parents sont …. morts?

-Oui, mais j'étais jeune.

-Moi aussi. J'avais un an quand c'est arrivé.

-Moi huit. Comment sont-ils morts?

-Assassinés par un... déchet. Et les tiens?

-Accident de voiture...

-Charlotte?

-Oui?

-Tu... tu crois en la magie?

-Hé bien... Tu sais je danse souvent, c'est mon moyen d'oublier, et quand je danse, les feuilles s'élèvent autours de moi et font des arabesque, je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais c'est la vérité.

Harry avait l'air surpris

-Tu sais, la magie existe vraiment, et Poudlard est une école de magie, j'en fait moi-même parti.

Charlotte était émerveillée tandis qu'Harry fit apparaître un cerf.

-C'est un patronus, il me défend contre les détraqueurs, se sont les gardien d'Azkaban, la prison pour sorciers.

-Dit, celui qui à tué tes parents, c'est un sorcier?

-Oui

-Alors il est a .. Azkaban?

-non, il est le plus puissant mage noir et personne n'arrive a l'attraper. C'est fidèles, les mangemorts sont de plus en plus nombreux. Mon tuteur est un espion pour Dumbledore, c'est le directeur de Poudlard et norte chef si on veut. Severus était le meilleur ami de ma mère.

-Ho...

-Et selon une prophétie, c'est moi qui devra le tuer.

-Mon dieu..., elle resserra son manteau sur elle.

-Tu as froid?

-Non, ça vas aller.

-Je devrai rentrer, avant que Severus ne se rende compte que je suis sorti.

-Il ne le sais pas?

-Non... bon, je vais y aller.

-On se reverra?

Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Absolument.

-Tu pourrais revenir samedi et dormir a la belle étoile avec moi!

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

Tandis qu'Harry rentrai dans les cachots, Charlotte se laissa rêver et imagina sa vie si elle était à Poudlard.


	5. Révélation

Je vous met se chapitre, mais les autres ne seront pas avant ce soir. Sur ce, bonne lecture:)

PS : Les homophobes, vous pouvez quitter cette fic. Pas de Lemon, mais Une petite surprise pour les lecteurs.

Charlotte

Chaptre 5 : Révélation

Charlotte avait passé la semaine a préparer sa _maison _àla venue de son nouveau meilleur ami. Elle avait fait des sucreries avec des fruit séchés et des noix et du jus de grenade, son fruit préféré.Maintenant elle n'avait qu'à attendre son ami, elle avait encore tant de questions sur le nouveaux monde dont Harry lui avait parlé.

Pendant ce temps, dans les cachots de Poudlard, Harry Potter faisait son sac pour camper, soit un sac de couchage, des guimauves et son pyjama. Il s'apprêtait a sortir quand...

-Harry?

-Oui, Sev?

-Aurais-tu oublié de me dire où tu t'en allais comme ça?

-Ah, heu,oui il y a une petite fête dans la tour de griffond'or et heu, ça sera jusqu'à demain, je dort là-bas.

-Il me semble que je n'ai jamais dit oui pour que tu sortes...

-Ho, s'il te plaît Sev

-Ne reviens pas trop tard, je veux te voir au déjeuné.

Sur ce, Harry sortit et s'avança dans la forêt interdite pour rejoindre son amie.

-Harry!

-Charlotte!

-Tu viens? J'ai tout mis en place là-haut.

-Ok

Une fois bien installés ils commencèrent à regarder les étoiles.

-Charlotte?

-Oui?

-Je.. je peux te parler de quelque chose, tu ne le dira a personne?

-Promis.

-Hé bien...je... je suis gay.

-Ho, mais c'est génial! Tu sais, la première fois qu'on s'est vu y'a un mec qui te regardait super amoureusement!

-ha...ha oui?

-Oui! Mai je ne crois pas que tu l'aime vu la façon dont tu lui a parlé...

-Il ressemblait a quoi?

-Il avait l'air arrogant, prétentieux, mais super amoureux, je te le jure.

-Drago?

-Oui c'est ça!

-je n'y crois pas!

-Tu devrais lui dire, je suis sûre qu'il partage tes sentiments.

-J'espère que oui...

Harry attendis que le tableau pivote et entra dans ses appartements, ou plutôt ceux de Severus Rogue, professeur de potions.

-Harry James Potter, gronda Severus

-Sev?

-Où diable étais-tu cette nuit? Et ne me ment pas!

-Dans lla tour de...

-Vois-tu j'ai parler avec Miss Granger et apparemment, il n'y avait pas de fête hier …

-je...

-Tu...?

-J'ai passé la nuit avec une amie.

-Qui?

-Tu ne la connais pas...

-Et par quel miracle je ne pourrais pas connaître une de mes élève?

-...

Severus soupira.

-J'espère que vous étiez protégés.

-Je.. QUOI? Non, ce n'est qu'une amie et …

-Et?

-Assied-toi, ça pourrais te faire un choc...

Severus pris place dans un des fauteuils de velours noir devant la cheminé.

-Qu'y a t'il Harry?

-Je...

Harry repris son souffle.

-Jesuisgay

-Quoi? Articule quand tu parle!

.Gay, reprit Harry

-D'accord.

-Ça ne te fait rien?

-Non, c'est ta vie, tes choix Harry. Que voudrais tu que je fasse de toute façon? Seul ton bonheur est important.

-Merci sev

-Tu ne trouve pas que Malfoy te regarde souvent, dit Severus un sourire en coin.


	6. Un amour invincible

Coucou, alors, pas trop déçu que notre petit Griffond'or soit attiré par les mâles? ^^ Sur ce voici la suite.

Une fille pas comme les autres

Chapitre 6 : Un amour invincible

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois qu'Harry sortait tous les soirs sans jamais lui dire où il allait. Devrait-il le suivre? Non, Harry avait confiance en lui, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. A moins que... Avec son entraînement d'espion … Non! Une porte claqua.

-Sev, Drago peut dormir ici?

-Humm?, dit-il en se retournant

-Drago peux rester pour la nuit?

-D'accord...Mais je ne serait pas la ce soir..

-_Il _fait un réunion ce soir?

-Oui.

Les deux garçons se rendirent dans la chambre d'Harry, la porte grande ouverte (ordre de Sevy! ).Severus se prépara mentalement à ce qui l'attendait ce soir.

Charlotte tentais d'attraper un hiboux dans l'arbre sans feuille qui surplombait sa tanière comme elle aimais l'appeler. Harry lui avait dit que les sorcier s'envoyait le courrier avec des oiseaux, surtout des hiboux et des chouettes. Elle voulait reparler au petit Andrew, qui avait fait fondre son cœur. Il serait sûrement surpris de voir un oiseau a sa fenêtre, mais elle voulais qu'il sache qu'elle allais bien et qu'elle pensait à lui. L'oiseau s'envola le plus loin possible de la rouquine.

-Zut.

-Haaa, Severus.

-Maître.

-Tu es en retard, mon cher.

-Pardonnez moi, maître mais Albus désirait me voir.

-Comment va le vieux citronné?

-Il ne se doute de rien, maître.

-Bien, bien, tout se déroulera comme prévu alors...

-Quand mettrez vous le plan en marche, mon maître?

-Tu ose me demander ça, alors qu'un traître se joint a nous autours de cette table?

L'homme au visage blême et aux yeux de serpent leva sa baguette et la pointa sur son mangemort.

-Endoloris!

Au bout d'une heure a retenir ses cris, Severus sombra dans l'inconscience.

-Harry?

-oui?

-Ça vas? Tu es tout crispé.

-Je m'inquiète pour Severus, j'ai toujours peur que Voldemort le tue, comme il l'a fait avec mes parents.

Drago frissonna au nom du seigneur des ténèbres tandis que les yeux d'Harry s'embuèrent.

-Severus est conscient du danger, Harry. Fais-lui confiance.

Harry regarda Drago dans les yeux.

-Dray, est-ce que tu m'aime?

-Mais bien sur Harry, pourquoi cette question?

-Tu serais prêt à aller plus loin dans notre relation?

Drago lui pris la tête entre ses mains et le fixa dans les yeux.

-Harry, je serais prêt a faire n'importe quoi, aller n'importe où pour toi. Je t'aime.

Drago effleura les lèvres d'Harry avec les siennes avant qu'Harry ne l'embrasse langoureusement.

-Je t'aime plus que tout.


	7. La tempête

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour ceux et celles qui le veulent, j'ai une page Facebook où je publie mes chapitres dès que je les finis, le lien est sur mon profil.

Charlotte

Chapitre 7:La tempête

Harry se réveilla lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Les rayon du soleil traversaient la pièce, la plongeant dans une lumière ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris acier de son amant.

-Bon matin mon amour.

-Bon matin, répéta Harry d'une voix endormie.

-Et si nous allions prendre notre petit déjeuner?

-Avec plaisir.

Les deux amoureux passèrent devant la chambre du maître des potions. Harry s'arrêta et frappa a la porte.

-Entrer,entendit faiblement le jeune homme.

-Ho mon dieu, Sev!

Severus était couché dans son lit avec plusieurs plaies béantes sur son corps. Plusieurs d'entre elles saignaient abondamment. Drago et Harry se précipitèrent aux cotés de l'homme.

-Harry, vas me chercher la potion rouge là-bas!

Harry revint avec la potion et des bandages. Drago pensa toutes les blessures après avoir fait ingurgité la potion à Severus.

-Pourquoi ça ne le guérie pas?

-Ce n'est qu'une potion de régénération sanguine, Harry. Les blessures sont trop nombreuses pour que l'on utilise la magie ou une autre potion. Viens, laissons-le dormir.

-Il dort depuis ce matin...

-C'est normal, il a reçus beaucoup de sort hier.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, dit Harry dont les yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

-Il vas bientôt se réveiller, tu verras.

Ils entendirent des bruit de pas lent et une porte s'ouvrir. Harry se jetta immédiatement dans les bras de son tuteur.

-Sev!

-Harry, je t'avais promis de ne pas mourir.

-J'ai eu peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose, j'avais raison.

-Mais non, seulement le seigneur n'étais pas heureux que j'arrive en retard...

-Je ne veux plus que tu y aille!

-Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il prépare. D'ailleurs, je dois aller voir Dumbledore demain.

Le vent commençait a souffler de plus en plus fort. La neige tombait sans jamais s'arrêter. Charlotte, qui commençait a avoir froid, se serra dans le sac de couchage qu'Harry lui avait laissé quelques jours auparavant. Elle était si Heureuse pour lui, il avait enfin trouvé l'amour. Elle aussi rêvait de trouver quelqu'un a aimer et a chérir. Le soleil laissa place a sa sœur la lune. Il faisait extrêmement froid, en cette soirée de décembre. Charlotte espérait que la tempête ne dure pas trop longtemps. Elle avait si froid. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en priant pour que cela se termine vite.

Harry regardait anxieusement la fenêtre. Dehors la tempête faisais rage.

-J'espère que Charlotte vas bien, chuchota-il

-Qu'a tu dis?

-...

-Harry? Je vois bien que quelque chose ne vas pas, que se passe t-il?

-...Promet moi que tu ne te fâchera pas..

-D'accord, dit-il en le regardant avec suspicion.

-Hé bien... Tu sais le jour où je suis allé avec une amie?

-Oui...?

-Elle s'appelle Charlotte, et elle vit dans la forêt interdite.

-Et elle joue avec les fée, les troll et les licornes, dit Severus sarcastiquement.

. , elle a quitté son oncle et sa tante et elle a transplaner sans le vouloir, elle s'est accrochée a un sorcier en entrant au Chaudron Baveur.

-D'accord, alors tu me dit qu'une moldue serait entrée au Chaudron Baveur, un pub que seul les sorciers peuvent voir?

-Justement, je crois qu'elle n'est pas moldue, mais la question n'est pas là. Je m'inquiète pour elle, tu as vus la tempête dehors?

-Connais-tu l'emplacement exact de sa _maison_?

-Oui.

-Mets des habits chauds et prend en de plus.

Les deux hommes s'habillèrent le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient tandis que Drago retournait dans son dortoir.


	8. Froid

Je sais, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps avant de poster, mais j'ai eu quelques désaccord avec mon ordinateur. Je devrais continuer d'écrire cette semaine. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Charlotte

Chapitre 8 : Froid.

Froid, toujours plus froid. Le vent qui hurle, la neige qui tombe furieusement. Un seul désir; que tout s'arrête. Les lèvres bleues, le corps tremblant, Charlotte essayait de se réchauffer. Elle allait mourir ici, au cœur d'une foret, en pleine tempête, seule. Autant mourir avec une belle vue. Charlotte sortit de sa maison, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, et se coucha plus loin, la où les arbres dégageaient le ciel bleuté parsemé d'étoiles ferma les yeux et attendit que la mort l'emporte, pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre ses parents parmi les étoiles.

-C'est par la,cria Harry pour que l'autre homme l'entende, malgré le bruit sourd du vent.

Les deux hommes se dirigeaient tant bien que mal dans cette tempête. Il virent apparaître une petite cabane, presque toute ensevelie sous la neige.

-Charlotte, cria Harry en courant vers la maisonnette.

Il essaya d'enlever la neige pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois fait, il entra dans la maison. Pendant ce temps, Severus fixait un point noir un peu plus loin. Harry sortit de la maison et pleurant, visiblement très inquiet.

-Elle n'est plus là

Severus qui fixait toujours le mystérieux point a l'horizon se retourna vers Harry.

-Vois-tu ce que je vois?

Harry regarda dans la direction que lui montrait son tuteur.

-Tu ne crois pas que ce pourrait être elle... si ?, dit Harry horrifié avant de se mettre à courir vers la tâche sombre au loin.

Charlotte pleurait, les gouttes d'eau salée gelaient sur ses joues rouge. Elle entendis quelqu'un crier son nom. Sûrement son imagination, qui voudrais bien venir la chercher dans une pareille tempête? Elle sentis quelqu'un s'agenouiller à ses cotés. Elle ouvrit ses yeux marrons pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être.

-Harry?

-Je suis là Charlotte, tout ira bien.

Severus approcha des deux adolescents.

-Mettez cela, jeune fille, dit-il a Charlotte en lui tendant une cape, un bonnet et un foulard.

Charlotte s'empressa de les mettre.

-Tu viens avec moi, nous allons à Poudlard.

-Chouette, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ils avancèrent a petit pas, la neige les empêchant de bouger convenablement. Harry soutenais Charlotte pour l'aider a marcher, lorsque totalement épuisée, elle s'effondra par terre.

-Reste avec moi Charlotte, nous y sommes presque!

-Je vais seulement reposer mes yeux, dit-elle en s'évanouissant.

Severus la porta dans ses bras, puisqu'Harry était à bout de force. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt, la tempête c'était quelque peu calmée.


End file.
